Untitled
by iwantasoda
Summary: After a silly fight with Draco, Harry turns to a friend for advice.


**Title:** Untitled (someone title this please)

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** R

**Word Count:** 996

**Summary:** After a silly fight with Draco, Harry turns to a friend for advice.

**Notes:** Written for 50passages #14: Well, I'm back, he said.

**Spoilers:** Nope

**Warnings:** m/m relationship

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling pwns all

Harry yawned and opened his eyes as the sun streamed through the bedroom window. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around he person that was lying next to him. "You awake?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Draco grunted in response, he was so not a morning person. "I'd still be asleep if someone had remembered to close the curtain like I asked them to," he grumbled without opening his eyes.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was going to be one of those days, he could feel it. "It wouldn't have killed you to close the damn curtains yourself. You went to bed after I did, remember?" Harry snapped, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"That isn't the point. I asked you to do it and you didn't," Draco said, finally opening his eyes and looking over at Harry.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Harry said, throwing the blankets back and getting out of the bed. He wrapped a faded red robe around his pyjama bottom clad body and left the room, leaving Draco alone with the early morning sun.

Harry padded into the kitchen, ignoring the cold floor on his bare feet and funning some water into order to make his morning tea; he needed caffeine pronto. After fixing his tea, he walked into the living room and turned on the television, settling into the couch and flipping through the channels until he found some early morning cartoons. About twenty minutes later, Draco emerged from the bedroom, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

"Nice hair," Harry said with a laugh, glancing over at Draco as he walked into the kitchen for his tea.

"Shove it, Potter," Draco complained as he poured milk into his tea. "God, what is it with you and that damned muggle contraption?" Draco scoffed as he walked into the room where Harry was.

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were watching _House_ last night and gushing over how cute Dr. Chase it," Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, some things are worth watching, just not this useless drivel," Draco said, nodding towards the cartoons.

"Whatever," Harry said, rolling his eyes as Draco sat down in one of the armchairs.

"You're moody today," Draco mused out loud, giving Harry a through once over.

"I'm moody? God Draco, you woke up bitching at me," Harry protested his innocence as he glared at the former Slytherin.

"That is just so typical, blame it on someone else. Fuck you Potter," Draco fumed as he stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

Harry sighed, it figured that Draco would lock himself in the bedroom and leave Harry with no proper clothing. He sighed again and closed his eyes before apperating into Ron's room at the Burrow.

Ron yelped in surprise when Harry appeared out of nowhere, landing on the unmade bed. "Bloody hell, I wish you'd warn me when you do that and why are half naked?" Ron ranted, his eyes widening as he took in his best friend's state of undress.

"I was watching cartoons on the telly until Draco decided that he wanted to be a brat and lock himself in the bedroom leaving me to come here and beg for clothes," Harry said, giving Ron his first smile of the day.

Ron groaned. "I figured it was something like that. Why do you put up with him anyway?" he asked, digging in a pile of clothes and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Harry.

Harry shrugged as he changed into the slightly oversized clothes; Ron was still taller and heavier than him. "Cause I love him."

"Clichéd answer. Why do you stay with him? I've seen him treat you like shit," Ron said, sitting down on the bed.

"You've also seen me treat him like shit. We butt heads all the time because we're so much alike. You don't know the Draco I know, u just wish he'd let his guard down around you. He makes me happy…" Harry broke off with a small smile.

"Even when he's being an arrogant bastard?" Ron asked with a laugh.

Harry joined in the laughter. "Yeah, even when he's being an arrogant bastard because it means I get to have make up sex."

Ron groaned. "I didn't need to know that. I want to know absolutely nothing about your sex life," he said, blushing slightly.

"I'll keep sex stories about myself and Draco quiet if you'll never mention the fact that Hermione squeals during sex again, deal?" Harry offered as the scent of breakfast wafted into the room.

"Deal. Come on, I'm sure Mum fixed enough food to feed an army," Ron said, getting up.

"Food sounds great," Harry said, following Ron out of the room.

A few hours later, Harry reappeared in his kitchen, smiling when he saw that the bedroom door was open. He drew a deep breath. "Well, I'm back," he said, walking into the living room where Draco was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"I can tell," Draco said, turning the page of his book, not even looking up at the intruder.

"Still moody?" Harry asked, walking up behind the couch.

Draco shrugged, a faint smile crossing his face when Harry began to massage his shoulders.

"So have you sat on your arse all day reading or did you actually do anything productive?" Harry asked, pressing his lips to the top of Draco's head; this wasn't an argument worth pursuing-it just wasn't worth the drama.

"I'm allowed to be lazy every once in a blue moon," Draco insisted as he snapped his book shut.

"Yeah, I know. Love you Draco."

Draco chucked and raised Harry's hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Love you too, just don't forget to close the curtains tonight, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Deal."


End file.
